Gaudian Angel
by WhatsGoingOn
Summary: What if Mike Logan didn't leave Precinct 27. To see more read story.
1. Default Chapter

What if Mike Logan never left Precinct 27? What if he was suspended briefly and they sent a new detectine to watch out for him? Well this is what would happen if they did send a detective to watch out for him.

For the record I don't own any Law and Order characters, Dick Wolf does. I only own this new character.

** 27TH PRECINCT**

Mike Logan just got in trouble for for slugging a politician. He had just returned from his breif suspension to the 27th Precinct, his home away from home. Luckily, he still has the support from fellow officers, including partner Lennie Brisco.

"So did you hear Van Buren's got a surprise for you" Lennie Brisco said, smirking at Logan.

"Yeah I heard I _wonder_ what it could be!" joked Mike. The two men had a long laugh. Mike was glad to be back to work to see his friends and collegues, but what was bugging him was that supposedly Lieutenant Anita Van Buren had a surprise for him. The way the rest of the guys put it, it probally wasn't good surprise.

"Well, looks like Van Buren's going to tell you what your surprise is" Lennie said really loud so everyone in the room could hear him. Once they heard Lennie everyone turned they're attention to Mike. Anita walked slowly to Mike and stood there for a moment, then relize everyone was watching Mike and her.

"Well, whats everyone looking at you'll find out soon enough. Now everyone back to work or whatever you were doing before this!" commanded the annoyed Lieutenant. Once everyone heard that they all went back to work. Except Mike and Lennie, of course!

"Thanks, they were really gettin to m-" Mike started but the Anita cut off.

"Listen it's fine. But now I have to tell you why I'm here" she said and the two men listened intently.

"Since you got in trouble with slugging a politician there for you're going to need some supervision. And since the job may be too much for Lennie here, I hired a new detective to help you two" Anita stated. At this point Lennie was cracking up and nearly in tears. Mike's mouth hung wide open.

"You gotta be kidding me, you hired someone to babysit me!" Mike yelled.

"Hey don't yell at me I'm not the one you goes punching politicians. You're just going to have to live with it" before Mike began she cut in "She'll be here any minute, be nice, no funny business Logan!" she said and left the room. Was Mike correct? Did he just hear that a woman would be "looking after him." Ohh he could definatley have some fun with this. Now Mike was grinning a wide and big smile at partner Lennie.

"What are you smiling about?" Lennie asked curiously yet smiling.

"Oh I just thought that I'm going to have fun with this, for sure." Mike said. The two friends began to laugh again.

**JUST OUTSIDE THE 27TH PRECINCT**

She sped down the block looking for a place to put her motorcycle. She was so nervous, today she would be starting job here. Her, Hannah O'Brein, has a job. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard the news. She would have to "look after" a Detective Logan. She knew he recently got in trouble for puching ou a politican. Men, they have such pride. Hannah took off her helmet and smilied at the Precinct. This is it, she couldn't wait to meet her new collegues.

**BACK IN THE PRECINCT**

Mike heard a door open, and knew the GIRL was here. Oh boy he couldn't wait, the anxiety was killing him.

"Remember, be on your best behavior" Lennie reminded.

"Van Buren was wrong you can handle me" Mike laughed, Lennie nodded. Then the door opened and Mike's eyes got wide, real wide.

_**TBC**_


	2. Introductions

Well I got only one review thankyou blazerrose, but I'm going to continue anyway!

** PRECINCT 27**

In she walked, timid as she seemed she ignored it, she just kept on walking to find Lieutenant Van Buren.

Mike continued to look at her, his new colleague. She had an athletic body, long legs, nice butt, you know. Her hair was a beautiful golden blonde, that was in a high pony tail with side swept bangs. Her eyes were big and brown and looked warm and under standing. Her nose was nothing out of the ordinary except it had freckles speckled all over her nose. And her lips were a beautiful dark pink. She looked as though she was looking for someone, Van Buren most likely.

"Earth to Mike, it's Lennie" Lennie said as he tapped Mike on the shouder. Mike didn't snap out of what seemed to be a trance. Lennie shook his head and walked over to Hannah.

"Hey you must be the new kid I'm _one_ of your new colleagues, Lennie Brisco" he said and held out his arm. Hannah smiled revealing her perfectly white and straight teeth.

"Hi, I'm Hannah O'Brien, it's nice to meet you Mr. Brisco," she said shaking his hand.

"Please call me Lennie" he said graciously, smiling. Hannah just nodded.

"I don't know where the Lieutenant is but I'll introduce you to the guy you'll have to babysit, if you want?" Lennie offered.

"Thank you so much, that would be nice," she said. Lennie held out his arms and led the way to Mike. Hannah was so nervous to meet him she was almost sweating.

"Hannah this is Mike Logan, the man you will babysit," Lennie said smirking at his friend, Mike just smiled back.

"Hi, its nice to meet you, Mike." Hannah said and extended her arm out to Mike waiting for a response.

"Same here welcome to the force" he said smiling and shook her hand quickly.

"Hannah O'Brien is it? Are you Irish." he asked. Hannah didn't know what to make of the question so she nodded akwardly, "Yes, Iam, why?" she asked "No reason," he responded quickily.He then looked her up and down, smiling. Lennie noticed.

"Are you tense, Ms. O'Brien?" he asked quirking an eyebrow. Hannah just stood there with her mouth open.

"Mike!" Lennie growled, "Remember what Van Buren said?" he reminded him.

"What it's just a question" Mike responded. He then turned his head to Hannah again.

"Well are you?" he asked again smirking. Hannah nodded silently looking towards the floor.

"Give her a break, she's new. And besides the look on your face when you saw made me think that you might be nice to her," Lennie whispered to Mike.

"Come on she's new! I want to have some fun with this, at least for now. Alright?" he said back to Lennie. Lennie just sighed and stepped away from Mike. All of a sudden Mike's phone rang. Mike ran after it and answered it.

"Sorry about that. Mike likes to goof around with the new guys." Lennie said patting Hannah on the shoulder.

"It's okay, I had three older brothers like him when I was younger." Hannah replied simpering. Lennie laughed at the comment. Lennie reminded Hannah of her father so much. At least she had Lennie to talk to if Mike wouldn't bother to be nice to her. Mike then turned and faced his partners.

"Female officer was killed last night. We better go it's on 16th street." Lennie turned to see if Hannah looked nervous, especially with the certain victim who was dead was a female officer.

"You okay about doing this case?" Lennie asked kindly. Hannah just smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. Death is just a normal part of life anyway" she said, Lennie nodded in agreement.

"Anyway how would we get paid if we didn't have cases?" she said, Lennie nodded again and smiled. He hoped Mike wasn't going to be hard on her in her first case, otherwise he might have to knock some sense into him.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

** 16TH STREET**

Mike, Lennie, and Hannah rushed over to the crime scene, Hannah had never seen something like this before. Police officers all huddled around the dead woman's body with tears in their eyes. Mike, Lennie, and Hannah pushed their way through to sneak a peak at the body, when Hannah saw it she winced at it's sight. A female officer who kind of looked like her, was covered in blood and stab wounds. Hannah wanted to cover her eyes but this was _her_ new job and she didn't want to look weak.

"Are _you_ sure you're ok?" Lennie asked with a sympathetic look on his face. Hannah put on a fake smile to reassure him she was fine.

"Positive" she stated calmly. She then continued to examine the deceased officer's body. Her face turned pale gazing at it. This time Mike noticed.

"Hey, you don't look so good, you gonna be alright?" he asked her looking at her with a worried face. Wait! Did he actually care?

"Ill be fine thankyou" she not taking her gaze away from the body. Soon a Crime Scene Unit member broke her concentration.

"Ahh detectives, there you are! We discovered that there are stab wounds all over her body. Most likely made from a small knife. Unfortunatley, we haven't found here in her apartment." he stated.

"Thanks, but we'll take it from here." Mike said, and him and Lennie went over the facts. Hannah continued her gaze at the body. When she bent down and got a closer look she noticed that her legs were set apart. When she got even a closer look, she could see light bruisies on the officers high, inner leg. Hannah then turned to Mike and Lennie.

"Is it possible, that she might have been raped _before_ she was stabbed?" Hannah asked her partners, cocking her head slightly. Lennie nodded and looked at his partner. Mike stood there and thought for a moment.

"Do you have pure evidence that a rape _might_ have occured, or do you just think that because she is a woman?" Mike asked. At this point Hannah was about to pop him one, but she remained calm.

"No, it is not because she is a woman. If you look on her high, inner leg, you can see a lot of light bruises and darker ones forming!" she stated, now glaring. Mike nodded.

"Okay, will get forensics to do a rape check on her, good work O'Brien." he said smiling, and walked away. Hannah stood ther, trying to absorb the information of what just happened.

"He likes to test peoples' patientce, don't worry you'll get used to it. Anyway what you found out is really going to help our case and find a suspect, good work." Lennie said to Hannah. Smiling.

"Thanks Lennie" she said and they both followed Mike back to the car.

** PRECINCT 27**

The three detectives walked slowly over to the Luietenant.

"The female officer was found with many stab wounds on her body. O'Brien here also discovered bruises on her high, inner leg, so we sent the body to forensics for a rape check." Mike smiled.

"Good work you guys especially you O'Brien. Until, the rape check comes back you have no leads. Why don't you take the night off." she said. Mike and Lennie smiled.

"Thanks Anita. We'll be back bright and early tomorrow!" Lennie said, but added sarcasim in the last part he spoke. It made Hannah giggle a bit.

"You better be!" Anita stated "I'll see you tomorrow." she said and walked off.

"Well the whole night to ourselves what do you want to do?" Lennie asked. As soon as Hannah heard this she knew what was coming.

"How about 'Jim's Tavern' now, sound?" Mike said gleefully. Lennie nodded and laughed. Hannah turned around to leave.

"Wait where do you think you're going?" Mike asked and Hannah turned around.

"Umm, I don't know my apartment!" she said laughing.

"No way! You're coming to 'Jim's' with me and Lennie." Mike said walking close to her smiling. Hannah was a bit taken back from Mike's behavior.

"Yeah besides, if you don't like it you can stay for a _little_ bit, if you want. But you have to come, you're one of us now." Lennie said stepping next to Mike. Hannah smiled and put her arms around the men.

"Alright I'll come, now since I'm one of _you_!" she said laughing "Lead the way boys." she said. They then left the building.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou soooo much **Stahlfan125** for reading my story, please pass it on to others. Read **Stahlfan125**'s story "Just Another Castaway" it is an awesome story, I love it!

** JIM'S TAVERN: 8 O'CLOCK P.M.  
**

Hannah and the two men entered the little tavern. She, Lennie,and Mike both walked up to the counter and Mike ordered drinks. At first Hannah didn't get a _feel_ of the atmosphere, but when she did she wanted to gag. It was all hazy, like chain-smokers sit there all day and talk about all the stuff going on in their lives that make them miserable. And it was stuffed with men with_ too much_ testoterone in their systems, talking about the girl they slept with last night. At that point Hannah didn't know how much longer she could hold out and they JUST GOT THERE! Well, she still had Mike and Lennie to talk to right? Wrong! Mike was over with another group of detectives from the Precinct, and Lennie was flirting with a young, pretty waitress. Ohhh yeah, Lennie definatley reminded her of her father. All of a sudden, a man came up to obviously drunk. Dead drunk.

"Hey, you! I'm about to head home wanna come with me, we could have some fun!" he said. He was a pretty good looking guy with black hair and blue eyes. But his mouth reaked of way too much Budwieser. He actually reminded her of a past boyfriend. Hannah put on a fake smile.

"You going to drive?" she asked concerned.The man heavliy nodded. She didn't want to arrest him so she told him...

"Listen, I've got $5.00 here, I'm going to ask a waiter here if he can take you on the bus to get you home. Alright?" she said. He just stupidly nodded. Hannah walked over to a waiter and told him the story. The waiter agreed, when she paid him $20.00, and took the drunkie home. She just smirked, she hated bars. She almost forgot why she came in the first place when Lennie tapped her on the shoulder.

"How do you like the place, it's really classic, right?" he said hoping for a good response. She didn't know what she was going to say, so she lied so she wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"Yeah, real classic." she said and smiled. Well, it was kind of the truth, this was a _classic_ bar filled with drunk men. Ohh man, was this going to be a long night.

**JIM'S TAVERN: 10 O'CLOCK P.M.**

All night (which was 2 hours.) Hannah and Lennie talked about eachother's intrests, hobbies and their lives. Lennie was a real intresting character. He had been married two times, and was a former alcholic. Lennie was a really fun guy, actually, and sweet. Even though he doesn't look friendly. Not once did Hannah see Mike since he bought drinks. She was getting tired, and she had to go to mass tomorrow since it would be Sunday. It was a really good excuse to leave.

"Lennie, I think I'm gonna leave now, I'm really tired. And I have mass in the morning before I have breakfast and see you guys at work." she told Lennie, hoping he wouldn't mind. When Lennie heard this he was a little upset.

"It's been only 2 hours." he said trying to get her to stay. Hannah just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry" she said smiling sweetly. "but I have to go!" she insisted. Lennie put down his drink and stared at his partner. He just didn't get it. A girl her age would want to go out and have fun. But she wanted to go home. I guess he would never understand.

"Well at least let me be a gentleman and take you home." he said looking at her. Hannah then spotted Mike across the room. He was laughing like a drunk fool, stumbling all over the place, flirting with a _real_ dumb blonde waitress.

"What about the poor drunkie over there?" she said pointing out Mike to Lennie. He wrinkled up even more of his already wrinkly face, thinking of what do do with Mike.

"Ask Johnson, over there to take him home. He's the other designated driver besides me." he said pointing out a short hispanic man, holding a bottle of tonic in his left arm. Hannah bit her lip. It was her usual way to express that she was nervous.

"Can't you ask him, you know him and I... I don't!" she asked, it almost sounded like she was begging.

"Well, me being the gentleman that I am can't let you sit in a cold car. I gotta warm it up first." he said, almost sarcasticly. I guess he was right, she thought. She got up and walked hesitantly to the group of men. Just as she was about to tap the man, known as Johnson, on the shoulder, Mike swaggered his way over to her.

"Hey guys! This my new partner uhhh... I forget her name! She helped solve the case today. Isn't she something." Mike slurred, now hanging on her shoulder. Now the group of men stared at her. How mortifying! All of a sudden the men bursted out laughing at Mike falling over a chair, when he was walking over to the blonde waitress again. Watching over him would definatley be tougher than she thought. But tonight was her first night and _she_ was tired. She could use one break for a little while at least. So she sucked it up and tapped Johnson on the shoulder. He quickly turned around.

"Can I help you?" he asked spilling the tonic water on her white turtleneck. Now he had his mouth hung open wide.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, here let me help you" he said gathering a bunch of napkins off a young couples table.

"Listen it's okay. But can you do me a favor?" she asked the man who still had the bunch of napkins in his hand. He took a sip of his tonic water.

"As long as you forgive me for spilling the tonic water." he said quirking an eyebrow. Hannah nodded, she knew Lennie was probally waiting out side in the freezing cold for her.

"Yeah I forgive. You know that guy Mike Logan? My partrner said you were a desiganted driver for that bunch. So I was wondering if you could take him home. I would but I have mass tomorrow." she said almost out of breath. Johnson laughed.

"Yeah I'll take him home. I've brought him home a bunch times." he said. Hannah was now smiling from ear to ear.

"Thakyou soo much you're a lifesaver. Please tell him that I said goodnight and hopes his hangover isn't a bitch to him in the morning." she said, he nodded and she bolted out the door. She then ran to Lennie's car and got home. The ride to her house was regularley with them making small talk. They finally made it to her apartment. Before she gave him a hug goodbye she slapped her head with frustration.

"I forgot my motorcycle at work!" she almost yelled. Lennie let out a laugh.

"The only person at the Precinct who knows how to drive one of those gizmoes is Jack McCoy. But he has his own, he wouldn't steal it. Besides he's a ADA." Lennie stiffled a laugh again. Hannah smiled.

"I guess you're right and I don't live that faraway from work or Church so I'll walk tomorrow." she said smiling. She then smiled and hugged Lennie.

"Goodnight, and thanks for being such a gentleman!" she said gigling. He laughed.

"What can I say I'm a regular Casanova! Goodnight, I'll see you at work." he said hugging her back and smilied.

He then left and Hannah made her way up to her apartment. She couldn't wait for work tomorrow.

* * *

_**TBC

* * *

**_Please people, revie and read my story!  



	5. Chapter 5

First of all thank you to all those who read my story! A special thanks to **Lanie S. **for the awesome comment. Thank you for calling it your favorite story and of course I will continue! And another special thanks to **Stahlfan125**, once again reviewing my story! Also, if you havent checked out her story **Just Another Castaway** readers, you should because it is one of my personal favorites. Also when I finish this story which wont be for a while, I will write another one only it will be in **Law and Order: SVU**. So when I'm done please check it out. Okay now here's the story.

** 27TH PRECINCT**

Hannah walked quickly into work that morning. Her hair was unusally messy and her hands were jittering. About an hour before mass had just finished, which wasn't bad until she had to shake hands. With her luck she had to shake hands with an overweight 8 year old boy, who just sneezed and had mucus all over himself and hands. It made her gag aloud and his parents stared at her, so he shook his hand. After mass she rushed to the bathroom and cleaned her hands thoroughly. She then rushed to a diner and got a cup of coffee. It turned out to be a very strong cup of coffee and dirty, but she washed it down and ran 15 blocks to work. I guess she doesn't live that close to work, huh? When she got outside the precinct, she noticed her motorcycle was still there, which was pretty odd that it wasn't stolen. But I guess when it is parked in front of a police precinct no one would want to go near the thing. When she arrived at her desk she noticed Van Buren was standing there. Uh-oh, this would be the part when she would get fired for not keeping an eye out for a very drunk colleague, whom she was _supposed_ to look over, as part as her job describtion. She then took in a long deep breath, exhaled, and walked over to her desk.

"I'm so sorry Luietenant about la-" she started all choked up from assuming that she was about to be fired.

"What are you _so_ sorry about? I just came to greet you this morning. Remember you have a big case to work on today with the guys. Now, what are you so sorry about?" she asked obviously bewildered by Hannah's glassy eyes and messy hair. Hannah stood there feeling like such a dumbass. Well, you know what they say "When you assume, _you _make an _ass_ out of_ you _and _me_!"

"Umm... nothing, nothing. I just uhh, it's nothing thats all!" Hannah exsasperated, dumbfounded by her own stupidy.

"Doesn't sound like it, but I'll drop it. Lennie and Mike are right over there." she pointed to the watercooler in the far corner. She smiled sweetly but then it changed to a shocked look.

"Your hair! What you do to it?" she said in between laughing. Hannah grabbed her "handy-dandy" pocket mirror out of her bag and gazed at her messy hair. Hannah started laughing at herself, and grabbed a brush out of her bag and combed her wild, golden-blonde hair.

"I guess I just rushed this morning." Hannah said. A sound of relief washed over her voice when she said this. Anita waved goodbye to her, and Hannah quickly walked over to her partners.

"Hey guys, how's everything?" she asked smiling.

"I'm fine but Mike, here, is a diffrent story." said Lennie patting Mike on the back. Hannah switched her gaze to Mike. He looked like a mess, his hair was messy and had dark circles around his eyes. He kept rubbing his forehead. Mike then stopped rubbing his head and looked at Hannah.

"Johnson said you called me a bitch last night. Is this true?" he asked. His voice sounded raw and raspy. And his breath reaked of alcohol. Lennie started laughing because he didn't believe that Hannah would say that.

"No you got mixed up. I said I hope your hangover isn't a bitch to you in the morning." she stated. Mike then covered his ears in anguish.

"Not so loud O'Brien!" he cried out still covering his ears.

"Sorry, I hope you feel better." Hannah said hushing her voice to a whisper. Mike just nodded and drank a cup of water. Hannah then looked at her friend, Lennie.

"Did the rape-check come back yet?" she asked changing the subject to work. Lennie grabbed a piece of paper beside him and read it quickly.

"Yes, and it came back positive. So now we have to nail the bastard who would do this." Lennie said odviously not thrilled they were looking for a rapist.

"Shouldn't this go to SVU?" Mike asked, trying to get out of work. All he wanted to do was go home, lye in bed, and take an asprin.

"Luckily for us Van Buren said SVU has a big case on their hands right now. So the last thing they need is another case." Lennie said, still pissed about the case they were dealing with.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets investigate! Is officer Branson married?" Hannah asked, showing she was more enthusiastic about this case then her partners were. Lennie then put down the paper and picked up a file that was next to the paper.

"No, so lets interview her parents, they live in Queens. 26 Jefferson Avenue to be exact." Lennie said. Hannah smiled like she was a little girl in a candy shop. She couldn't wait to get started.

"Alright, lets shove off." Mike said sarcasticly grabbing his coat and then exited the room. Hannah and Lennie left the room together. Before they got outside, Lennie pointed out her motorcycle.

"I see your gizmoe is unharmed." Lennie said smiling. Hannah smiled back, laughing just a little bit.

"Yup you were right, but remind me to bring it home this time." she said, and Lennie nodded.

**26 JEFFERSON AVE. BRANSON RESIDENCE. **

The three detectives walked up to the house. It was Victorian styled, painted white with blue shutters, gray shingles, and a blue door. Mike then slowly knocked on the door. He hated telling relitives that a family member just died. Especially when it is an officer, maybe he could get O'Brein to do it. You know, just to see how should could handle the situation at hand. Mike then leaned over to Hannah.

"I was wondering, do you want to give the parents the _bad news_?" Mike said, anticipating that she would say yes. Hannah sighed, but she knew if she was going to be a good detective, she_ had _to do this.

"Yeah sure." she whispered to him. Mike sighed as a sign of relief. He didn't say thank you, but she knew when he sighed that he said thank you. Just then, an elderly man about in his early 60's answered the door. He had white hair (barley any of it), and a short white beard.

"Can I help you three?" he asked opening the door. Hannah swallowed hard.

"Yes I'm Detective O'Brien, these are my partners Detective Brisco and Logan. May we come in and speak to you and your wife?" Hannah asked holding out her arm for him to shake. Mr. Branson nodded.

"Of couse, come in." he said letting the detectives in. Hannah got a warm fuzzy feeling about the place. Just as she was soaking in the atmosphere of the home, Mike tapped on her shoulder.

"You did a great job back there. Just seem a little more sympathetic when you tell them." he said. Hannah nodded and followed Mr. Branson into the living room where Mrs. Branson was. She then turned around to see if her partners were ther. Sure enough, Lennie and Mike were ther standing by the couch. Mike saw her looking so he mouthed "thank you" her. It made her blush and smile to know he said those words to her.

"Frank what is this all about?" the elderly woman on the couch asked. Like Mr. Branson, she was about in her early 60's. She had curly white hair and wore big thick glasses. She looked very worried when she saw Lennie, Mike, and Hannah in the room.

"Beats me, Justine." replied Mr. Branson. He then turned his attention to Hannah. He put on a puzzled face waiting for Hannah to reply. She swallowed hard once again.

"We came here to tell you about your daughter." Hannah said staring at the elderly couple, who now were both seated on the couch.

"What is the matter with our Holly?" Mr. Branson asked as his voice grew with worry. Hannah closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm afraid that Holly was raped two nights ago. She was then stabbed several times." she said sympathetically. Mrs. Branson buried her face in her husbands chest and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I can't imagine what it is like." she said staring at the floor, uncomfortablly. Mr. Branson looked up at her and smiled warmly, but his eyes were glassy.

"It's not your fault, just find out who killed Holly." he said and tears started coming down from his eyes. Mike sensed that this was way too much for Hannah right now, so he took over.

"We were wondering, does Holly have an enemies." Mike asked standing next to Hannah. But Hannah then walked over to Lennie. Lennie then patted her on her shoulder. Mr. Branson then let out a bitter laugh that startled her.

"Of course, she was a cop!" he said coldly and then hugged his wife. Mike continued.

"Do you know any of them personally?" Mike asked. Mr. Branson looked up at Mike.

"No we never met any of the people we arreseted. You might want to check with her Precinct though. It's Precinct 17 on Drake Drive, in New York City. You can't miss it." he replied. Lennie wrote this down and walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Branson.

"Thank you for all your help. When we have an update we'll stop by." Lennie said, Mr. Branson nodded. Then the three left the Branson's home and got into Lennie's car. Next stop: Precinct 17.

* * *

_**TBC

* * *

**_Once again, thank you for the reviews. Don't worry people, Mike and Hannah will be together soon. These things take time, she already has a crush on him. Thats why she blushed when he mouthed "thankyou." Also, thankyou **EraEllis **for the comment. I'm glad you like it! Umm... if you want to make a request for a story ask anybody who is finishing up a story. I did that once, but the person never did it so I started this story. Sorry i can't be more helpful. Anyway please review and continue reading!  



	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for the reviews! **jd burns**, I'm sorry I never seen the episode when Mike punches the politician. But I did see the Law and Order movie, it told me all about it. And don't worry, Mike and Hannah will be together soon. Just continue reading to find out! And thank you once again to **Stahlfan125** for reviewing my story. I love yours and it is very intresting. Every one please check out her story, it is really good.

* * *

**17TH PRECINCT**

The three detectives drove up in front of the precinct. Hannah got a wiered feeling about the precinct. Like she had been there before, but she just brushed it off. Lennie opened the door and walked in without hesitation. Mike ran up to the door and held it open for Hannah. She was flattered by this but wondered what his motive was. She actually heard stories about him in the salon she goes to. Before walking in she turned to Mike.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" she asked him, quirking an eyebrow and smiling. Mike just did the same.

"I'm just being a gentleman, thats all." he cooed innocently to her. Hannah blushed and walked into the precinct. She definatley felt like she had been here before. It made her feel sick and she wanted to bolt right out the door. But she had to suck it up, and stay with her colleagues. She and Mike followed Lennie to the front desk. The officer looked up from her work and noticed Lennie, Mike, and Hannah there.

"Can I help you detectives?" she asked noticing their badges. Lennie nodded.

"We are here about the death of Officer Branson. We were wondering if we could talk to her partner?" he asked. The officer's face turned pale and her eyes became watery. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright officer?" she asked walking close to her. Now she was crying softly and looked at Hannah sadly.

"She was my partner. I'm working here temporarily because of what happened. You must think I'm a real wuss crying her." she whispered in between sobs to Hannah. Hannah sook her head at her.

"No I don't think you're a wuss. I imagine it must be hard losing your partner and then having to go back onto the streets. I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes." Hannah said compassionatley to the officer. The officer smiled at her greatfully at her. Then she looked at Mike and Lennie.

"I'll answer whatever questions you have." she said wiping tears from her eyes. She then put her frizzy dark brown hair in a ponytail, and walked up next to the three.

"Did Officer Bran-" Lennie started, but she cut him off.

"You can call her Holly and I'm Elizabeth." she answered.

"Alright Elizabeth. Did Holly have any enemies who might do this to her?" he asked waiting for Elizabeth's response. She scratched her head and sighed.

"Any of them might, but most of them are in jail right now, or are seeing a psychiatric specialist." she answered. Mike nodded.

"Do you think we could have the records on all of them?" he asked Elizabeth. She nodded slowly and walked back behind her desk.

"Sure I'll get them right now." she said and looked through the draws. She then pulled out a big file from one of the draws and handed it to him.

"There you go, all of their names are in here. Please return them when you're done." she said sitting back in her chair, typing something into the computer.

"No problem we'll be done with these soon." Hannah said and quickly walked out of the building. Mike and Lennie both looked at her. Then they both walked out following Hannah to the car.

**27TH PRECINCT**

Hannah, Lennie, and Mike all sat down in there desks and went through the large file. It almost bewildered her how many criminals the female duo were able to catch. Most of them however, caused misdemeanorcrimes. Hannah and Mike would read off names and Lennie would look them up in the computer.

"Jack Martin" Hannah read off to Lennie. Lennie then typed the name into the computer, and read the information on him.

"He was arrested for shoplifting from a convienence store. I don't think he did it." Lennie said.

"Kyra Johnson" Mike read off. Lennie once agin typed in the name into the computer, and read off her information.

"She was arrested for screaming at her teacher, and verbally yelling 'I'm going to kill you'. I don't think she did it either." Lennie sighed.

"Well, she was the last one on the list. We've been going through this file for nearly two hours, there had to be at least one name that stuck the 'rapist' category." Hannah said, obviously very fustrated. Lennie then thought for a second trying to remember a name the stuck out.

"Well, there was one guy, Frankie Munudo. He was aressted for assult, but it was very minor. The victim ended up with a shiner thats it." Lennie stated, very proud that he remembered the name.

"I don't like this guy, lets interview him first thing tomorrow." Mike said looking at his watch. It was already 9:45 P.M. Lennie nodded.

"He lives on 87 Franklin Steet, in the Bronx." Lennie then yawned loudly. "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow, goodnight." he said, grabbing his coat and exiting the building.

Mike and Hannah both grabbed their coats and walked out together.

"Hey I was wondering, maybe tomorrow after work, you wanna go out for a bite to eat?" he asked waiting for a response. As much as this shocked Hannah, she was very happy with his request. She smiled wide and giggled.

"Detective, are you asking me on a date?" she asked. Mike nodded almost blushing. She laughed again.

"Sure, why the hell not." she said smiling. Mike then smiled very wide and grabbed her small, delicate hands.

"Great, we'll eat at 'Rosemary's' I'll see you tommorow." he said. Then pecked her on the cheek and ran to his car, then drove away. Hannah touched her cheek and smiled. Everyday at her job just turned out to be another mystery. She then got on her motorcycle and drove away into the night.

_**TBC**_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all those who reviewed. **Stahlfan125** thank you for keep on reviewing my story. Your's keeps getting better and better, I love it. **Aunt Bebe** thank you for reviewing my story too. I like your's its really cute and sweet and please keep reviewing mine.

* * *

**27TH PRECINCT**

Hannah arrived to work feeling incredible. They had a suspect on their first case _and _she had a date with her partner. She thought about it for a while and wondered if it was a bad idea that she get involved with someone at work. Then she relized it was _only_ a date and it probably wouldn't lead into anything. But what if it did? She couldn't help but wonder what _could _happen. In fact, she got up in the middle of the night and picked out an outfit for her date. She was _so _psyched, she just hoped that things at work today weren't awkward. She walked quickly into the office and put her jacket at her desk. All of a sudden, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw Lennie standing in front of her, she just smiled.

"Hey Lennie, whats new?" she asked him. Lennie sighed and looked at her. He shook his head at her.

" Just don't get yourself hurt, okay." he stated, Hannah just cocked her head. What was he talking about?

"Lennie, I don't understand wh-" she was about to say but he cut in.

"Mike told me." he said simply. Hannah then nodded and looked at him.

"Be careful okay, he is known as _quite_ the heartbreaker." he said, Hannah bit her lip nervously. She hated being dumped. But she hated being cheated on even more. In fact, almost all her boyfriends cheated on her except one who dumped her.

"Don't worry I will." she whispered and smiled at him. He just smiled back, this made Hannah start laughing and she didn't know why, but Lennie started laughing too. Lennie then patted her on the back.

"Come on, lover boy has the car ready for us, we better leave." he said, Hannah nodded and they both walked out to the car.

**87 Franklin Street, Bronx NY**

Lennie, Mike, and Hannah arrived at a rundown apartment. Whoever this Frankie guy is, he was about to get a rude awakening! Mike then ran up to Lennie.

"What room number is he again?" he asked his partner. Lennie scratched his head and thought real hard. Finally, a lightbulb popped up in his head.

"Room 26 on the 2nd floor." he stated very proud. Mike nodded quickly.

"Okay, lets nail this bastard." he said, and all three detectives ran into the building and up the flight of stairs. As sure as everyone was about this Frankie guy being the culprit, Hannah wasn't so sure he did it. I mean his files say the only reason he punched the guy was because somebody was egging him on about him being Mexican. If someone was making fun of Hannah's ethnicity, she might pop them one too! Once they reached Frankie's room, Mike put a protective arm in front of her.

"You stay here, me and Lennie will go inside." he said odviously concerned about her safety. Hannah frowned.

"I can handle it let me go to." she argued trying to push away his arm. But, Mike kept his arm there.

"Just stay here incase he makes a run for the door." he argued back, trying to reason with her. As mad as she was, Hannah remained calm.

"Fine" she mumbled, and Mike and Lennie stood by the door. Then, Lennie knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a tired voice grumbled within the room.

"Police, now let us in" Lennie snapped at the voice. Then a Mexican man, in his mid 30's, answered the door.

"Fine, but I didn't do anything." he stated.

"Who said you did anything, we were wondering if you could come downtown with us. We have to ask you a few questions about an officer Branson." Mike said, Frankie nodded and closed his door.

"Let's get this over with" he sighed, as Lennie and Mike grabbed his arms and followed Hannah down the stairs.

**27TH PRECINCT, INTERROGATION ROOM**

Frankie Munudo sat in a chair across from a pissed Mike Logan and a tired Hannah O'Brien. They had been interviewing him for at least an hour, and he didn't crack under the pressure. Lennie patiently waited outside the room with Anita. Both wanted to know if this was their_ guy_. Anita rubbed her head. He was their only lead, and if he wasn't it they were royaly _screwed_!

"This is the only guy you have!" Anita cried out in fustration. Lennie nodded, ashamed with himself.

"Logan better get it out of this guy, otherwise Adam is going to have a field day with this. From inside the room, Mike stood up from his chair and started pacing.

"So, you're only alibi is that you were out grocery shopping for you mother at the time of the murder?" Mike asked, showing that he was ticked off. Frankie just nodded at the question. Mike shook his head like a mad man and slapped his hand against the table. This made Hannah and Frankie both jump in their seats.

"Come on Frankie, I've heard better excuses on that. We know that your guilty, admit it. You wanted to get back at Officer Branson. You were going to talk to her right but, you relized she's really pretty so you raped her. And to top it off you killed her. Come on I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at Detective O'Brien over there. She kind of looks like Officer Branson doesn't she. Makes you want to do the samething to her as you did to Officer Branson." Mike said at the now horrified Frankie. Hannah couldn't believe Mike said that. He even put _her _into his little story. She then looked over at Frankie, who was still in his seat.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't do it! I would never hurt anyone." he then looked at Hannah. "You believe me, don't you?" he nervously asked her. Hannah shifted in her seat and bit her lip. But Mike decided to answer for her.

"She thinks you're guilty, like everyone else here." he scoffed. Frankie looked sick and broken to Hannah, she felt bad for him so she spoke up.

"Give me your palm, Frankie" she said to him. He immediatley, streched his arm across the table to Hannah. She then put her fingers on his wrist.

"Now look me straight in the eye and answer my question. Did you rape and kill Officer Branson?" she slowly asked looking Frankie straight in the eye.

"No I did not." he answered slowly looking Hannah in the eye. Hannah relized that his pulse didn't quicken or change, so he had to be telling the truth. She then looked at Mike and nodded towards the door. He got up and they both walked out and, joined Anita.

"He didn't do it" Hannah stated simply. "His pulse didn't quicken, it had to be someone else." she said. Mike sighed out of fustration.

"Don't be so wet behind the ears Hannah! I mean, what kind of excuse is 'I went to the grocery store for my mom'" Mike snapped. Hannah was now angry and her blood began to boil.

"I don't know about you but my dad, who happened to be one of New York's best detectives, taught me that method. And if you really don't believe his alibi, then check the grocery store's security cameras!" she exasperated. Her face was now red hot and Mike was taken back by her explosion at him. Anita was a bit taken back by her behavior too, but Lennie walked into the conversation, pissed.

"Munudo isn't our guy. Security cameras at the store confirm he was there at the time of the death. I had Donaldsons check the store for the tapes." he said.

"Great, now we have no lead! Now I'm going to have Adam on my case about this. When you come into work tomorrow you're starting from scratch." she said and exited the room. Hannah now had a big smirk on her face because she was right. Hey, being the top of your graduating class at John Jay really pays off. Mike was now, shamefully looking at the ground. Lennie odviously sensed the tension surrounding him.

"I'll just uhh, I'll just tell him he can go home. I'll see you two tomorrow." he said awkwardly, and went into the interrogation room. Hannah and Mike just stood there when Hannah cleared her throat. Still pissed.

"_Well_, don't you have something to say?" she said breaking the silence. Mike looked up and sighed.

"I'm sorry I doubted your method, that was a very wise move. I was just being..." he said thinking of something to say. Hannah cut in.

"Stupid, immature, selfish, or all three?" she asked smirking. Mike just laughed.

"I guess, all three." he said, Hannah giggled and looked at him. She could never hold a grudge against anyone. But she could never stay mad at Mike, there was just something _about_ him. He smiled at her, she just smiled back.

"I forgive you, but if you thought we are going Dutch tonight. You thought wrong" she piped up at him he laughed and nodded.

"I'll meet you at 7:00 outside of 'Rosemary's' " he said and left the office. Hannah never met anyone as volitile as him. She was so intrigued with him, and she couldn't wait until dinner tonight. She just had to remember what Lennie had said and she was set. After arranging her thoughts she exited the building, hopped on her motorcycle and drove on home.

* * *

_**TBC

* * *

**_

Thanks for reading and please review. What will happen on Mike and Hannah's date? Who really raped and killed Officer Branson. Mike and Hannah's date on the next chapter, and another peice of the crime will be solved in this case. And may I tell you, it will be action-y! Please continue to read this story of mine.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been super busy! Anyway, I would like to thank **Stahlfan125** for reviewing this story. I love yours and I hope the next part is out soon. This chapter will have another part of a puzzle piece put in but kinda put together (if that makes sense). Also there will be some action. And heres the chapter.

* * *

**HANNAH O'BRIEN'S APARTMENT**

Hannah had just gotten out of the shower and was now blow drying her hair. All day she had been looking foward to this date. Even when Mike doubted her, and yelled, but she knew she was right so it barely mattered. Thoughts were running through her mind on what might happen tonight. Would she get a kiss on the first date or would things go sour? She didn't know, but the thought of not knowing was almost pleasent to her. She hadn't had these fellings for a man in long time, or been on a date in along time too. She then finished her hair and put on her outfit. It was a black cocktail dress, nothing really special. But it did cost a lot so it had to have some _speciality _(I think I made it it) to it. She then put on her make up, grabbed her purse, locked the door, and left the building. Instead of taking her motorcycle or gizmo as Lennie called it, she took the bus.

**"ROSEMARY'S" RESTURANT**

Once Hannah arrived she let out a sigh. It was one of the most beautiful resturants she had ever seen. It had an old Italian-rustic style to it, and ivy climbed its's right side. When she stepped out of the bus and in front of the building she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and smiled, it was Mike.

"Well aren't we looking beautiful tonight." Mike said smiling. He then lifted her hand palm and kissed it. She then smiled and blushed a bright pink.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself Mike." she said playfully pushing his shoulder. He just smiled.

"Shall we?" he said offering his arm out for her. She gladly took it and smiled.

"Alright, I'm starved" she answered and they both walked in together. Once Mike and Hannah got their table they took a quick glance at the menus and both ordered the same thing. Penne ala vodka and two salads. During dinner they both learned a lot about eachother. Hannah learned why Miek had really punched the politican, and also why he was determined to solve this case. His first partner was killed by someone and his second partner was shot. Lennie was still there and didn't want to lose him, and certainly didn't want to lose Hannah. Through one hour, she learned more about him then she could imagine. After dinner, they both stepped outside. Mike looked at her softly and walked close to her.

"I notice you took the bus so I'll give you a ride back home." he said in almost a whisper.

"Thats very kind of you. I'd like that." she said with a big smile. He lead her back to his car and they took off. They didn't talk that much except for her giving him directions to the apartment building. Once they got there, he got out, opened her door and walked her up to her room. Once they were outside her room, Mike stepped closer to her.

"We got to do this another time." he said in a hushed voice. He ran his fingers across her cheek, which only made her smile.

"Yeah, we definatley should." she said in an equally hushed voice. Then without warning Miek leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Not hesitating, Hannah deepened it by wrapping hera rms around his neck. He didn't seem to mind at all so they continued to kiss for a minute. Finally Hannah broke it for air, they just smiled at eachother.

"Let's do that another time too." she said, he smiled and pecked her quickly on the lips. He sighed and looked in her eyes. He wanted to stay with her all night but couldn't.

"Don't worry we will. I'll see you tomorrow at work." he said and walked off. She waved goodbye and entered her apartment.

**HANNAH O'BRIEN'S APARTMENT**

She quickly locked her door and sighed happily. She never met a man like him. He was so bold and handsome and tough. But he was also sweet and smart, that she liked about him. He was so volatile, it intrigued her more and more each day. And now he was, like, her _boyfriend_ which seemed so surreal to her. Feeling tired she went to her room and got changed into her favorite pj's. Green and black checkered short, short boxers, and a World Series t-shirt. Her dad go it for her when the Yankee's won (one of the years) when he was there. It was her favorite shirt, sometimes if you sniffed it real hard, you could smell hotdogs and cracker jacks (gross combonation, I know). Feeling on a high, she went to her computer to search for suspects on a case. She then looked up the city's recorded sex offenders. Something she and the boys should have done in the first place.When the results came up she searched a few pages. On the third page she noticed a name, and she jumped in her seat. All of a sudden, she heard a creak. She turned around in her seat, but didn't see anything, so she brushed it off and read the file on the man. She was getting close to the end of it when she felt two strong hands grab her. She was about to scream when the hands put gauze around her mouth and a blindfold on her quickly. She struggled and squirmed as hard as she could in the man's hands. Then the man slammed her head against her desk and Hannah's vision went black.

* * *

What will happen to Hannah? Will she die and is this the man who killed Officer Branson? Find out in the next chapter. And please remember to review.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Thank you very much to everyone who reads this story. Even though some people don't review I checked how many hits this story got and I'm very happy with the outcome. Please, if you do have a username, please review I would deeply appreciate it! Thank you once again **Stahlfan125** for continuing to read my story. I love yours, and I hope there is more to come of the story. Thank you **Aiden Burn **for reading and reviewing my story. I'm a big fan of your O.C. story **The Two** (check out this story. Its really good especially if you like Jake Gyllenhall!) And a thank you to **Spotts1701** for reading and reviewing my story. Thank you for writing down my errors, but some of them are used for creative purposes. Not thebad grammar and bad spelling, because I can't get a beta reader. But this series is coming to an end soon... so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**27TH PRECINCT**

Usually, Mike isn't thrilled about going to work in the morning. But today, was _way _diffrent from any other days. Last night, he had a date with, "Guardian Angel," Hannah O'Brein. When Mike first heard that she was an new edition to the _team_, he wasn't happy. But, the more he observed her and got to know her, he started to like her more. He actually wanted to go on another date with her, I mean, she is cute, so why not? And she had a great personality, to go with it. Lennie had warned him not to hurt because they were really close. But, Mike would never think about hurting her, she was just to sweet. Mike couldn't wait to see her at work. The moment he saw her he would run up to her, and twirl her around in his arms. But when Mike got into work, he didn't see her. He saw his partner Detective Lennie Briscoe and Leiutenant Anita Van Buren sitting at her desk. Panic began to rise within Mike, was he in trouble? What did he do wrong, he just didn't understand why they were there, but he would find out soon. Mike slowly walked to her desk, where Lennie and Anita were. When Mike reached the desk he swallowed hard.

"Hey everybody." Mike said trying to sound cheerful, but the look on Anita's face washed it away.

"Why are you so late? You _and_ Hannah knew you had to work on the case in the morning." she hissed at him. Lennie sighed and shook his head at them. Did they both think that they had slept together last night? Mike quirked his eyebrow at them.

"She's not here yet?" he said with confusion and embarassment.

"We thought she would be with you, because she didn't call in sick." Lennie said sounding more confused than Mike. Mike just shook his head and looked at Anita.

"Am I that late this morning?" he asked, Anita responded with a quick furious nod. Mike closed his eyes and sighed. He just wondered where Hannah was this morning.

"Why don't Lennie and I go and check on her?" Mike asked Anita. Anita let out a loud sigh of frustration.

"Fine, but be quick, because Adam and McCoy are asking me nonstop about this case." Anita said and stomped out of the room into her office. Mike and Lennie both looked at eachother, and Lennie grabbed his stuff. The two detectives quickly exited the building, to Lennie's car. When they got in the car, Lennie broke the awkward silence.

"So you two didn't-" Lennie began but Mike cut him off.

"No we didn't, now lets go." Mike said quickly. Lennie smiled,turned on the car's engine, and drove off.

**HANNAH O'BREIN'S APARTMENT BUILDING  
**

Mike and Lennie quickly got out of the car and went into the building. They then went up the stairs, and walked to Hannah's door. Mike then knocked on the door, loudly.

"Hannah, it's Mike and Lennie" he yelled, but there was no answer. Mike then knocked again.

"You're running late for work, we came to see why." he yelled, but still no answer. Lennie turned to Mike, obviously upset.

"I'll go ask the landlord for a set of keys." he said, his voice was full of worry. Mike didn't care he just kept knocking on the door. Lennie left Mike in a mad frenzy, banging like a madman against the door. After a few minutes, Lennie returned with the keys. Mike's knuckles were red from banging against the door. When he noticed Lennie with the keys, he glared at him.

"Be my guest." he said smiling smuggly at him. Mike sharply snatched the keys from Lennie, and opened the door with them. When both of them entered the apartment, it was messy. Newspapers and magazines were all over the place. Mike just thought that was how she lived.

"Hannah, it's Mike and Lennie." he called out, but still no answer. Lennie went into the kitchen to see if she was there and Mike went down the hall. Mike noticed that one of the doors was slightly open and the lights were on, so he went in. What he saw he, never prepared for, on the floor, lay Hannah O'Brein. She still had on her dress from last night, but her underware were pulled down. She had a large cut on her head, and brusies all over her. There was also a little blood on the floor. Mike felt sick, as his face went pale and he felt really hot.

"LENNIE!" Mike screamed as he lifted her head and checked her pulse. Lennie can running in the room gasping for breath, but stopped shortly when he saw her. A look of horror washed over his face. He grabbed his phone and called 9-1-1. Mike sighed a sigh as relief letting little worry out of his mind. She had a pulse. It was small and slow, but she had one.

"An ambulance is on the way. What happened to her?" he said in one breath. Mike gritted his teeth, still holding Hannah in his arms.

"The same bastard who raped and killed Officer Branson." Mike said crossly.

**MOUNT SINAI HOSPITAL**

The most scariest thing happened to Mike just before. He had just seen a women whom he cared deeply about nearly killed. Medics allowed Mike and Lennie to travel with her to the hospital, while police officers would block the crime scene for later.After about a hour in the waiting room, with an angry Anita, a doctor came out and approached them.

"She's going to be fine." the doctor said with a smile. Relief washed over Lennie and Anita but Mike still sat in his chair in shock. He wondered what if he stayed at her apartment for a little longer.

"What happened to her doctor?" Anita asked.

"She lost some blood from the cut on her head. The perp found the right spot where to hit someone to get them unconscious. She was raped, but he used a condom, so it's clean. We estimate she will wake up within a half hour because she's beem out since last night." the doctor said, Anita thanked the doctor which Lennie and Mike both did right after.

"She's in room 202 if you want to visit her when she wakes up." the doctor pointed out. He then looked at Mike and read his face.

"She will probably be able to answer questions about it when she gets up." he finished and walked back into the ER. Now all Mike, Anita, and Lennie could do was wait untill she wakes up.

* * *

Will Hannah wake up soon, and will they find out who the perp is? Those questions will definatley be answered in the next chapter. Just remember to read and review. And if you do review, I will mention you before I start the chapter like I do every chapter.

* * *

_**TBC**_  



	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, only a couple of chapters left of this story. I want to apologize about an error I made in the last chapter. Hannah was not wearing her dress she was wearing pj's. Sorry, it was 1:30 in the morning and I wasn't thinking. Anyway, thank you once again **Stahlfan125** for reviewing, and being my only reviewer! Yours is coming out better and better each chapter, and to check hits this is what you do: Log in, then go to stats, there will be a table of numbers and stuff, one of them is hits and underneath it it says the number. To see how many for each chapter, click hits and you'll see. Okay, now in this chapter Hannah and Holly's (Officer Branson) killer is revealed.

* * *

**MOUNT SINAI HOSPITAL**

Mike, Lennie, and Anita waited for a half an hour for Hannah to wake up. They sat patiently outside her room waiting and waiting. Barely any words were spoken while they waited. Mike appeared to be the most devastated after her attack. His face was pale and he just stared at the door... waiting. Lennie and Anita both were to afraid to mention anything about her attack in front of him. Even though they went on one date together, they knew Hannah must have had something that _tamed_ him. The regular Mike Logan, would have probably seduced her into sleeping with him, but he didn't do that to her. Hannah was one of those people who _everyone_ loved and if you didn't you must be a real asshole. Mike sat there, with his thoughts fixated on Hannah. He couldn't get the thought of her out of his mind. Something about her was diffrent then all the other girls he had been with. And when he discovered who did this to her, he would rip him apart! All of a sudden, the doctor from before came out from her room. As soon as the door closed Mike snapped his head up from his stare to the doctor. Anita and Lennie did the same.

"Well she just woke up. She might be a little grogy but she demands to see you so I'll allow you to visit. Only two at a time though, so she doesn't become stressed with all the attention." the doctor stated to them. He then shifted his body towards Mike.

"If you want to ask questions you can, just don't _demand_ answers right away. Let her think hard then answer." the doctor told Mike, Mike nodded silently and the doctor walked down the hall to another patient's room.

"Well, I guess you're going to want some _alone time_ with her. So Anita and I will go in first." Lennie said, getting up from his seat.

"Thanks Lennie." Mike said simply, but was genuine. Lennie smiled, and Anita and him walked into Hannah's room.

**ROOM 116, OCCUPENCE HELD BY HANNAH O'BREIN**

Lennie and Anita slowly entered the room. It was pretty big, but pretty small for an ICU room (Intensive Care Unit). Lennie stood over Hannah, seeing if she was really awake. Sure enoughHannah laid there with her eyes open, facing opposite of Lennie. Lennie softly patted Hannah on the arm, when she felt this she quickly shifted uncomfortably and faced him (most rape victims don't like to be touch after they have been raped). She then noticed it was Lennie, and smiled softly at him.

"Hey, Lennie" she said hoarsley to him, Lennie smiled.

"Hey, how are you doing kid?" Lennie asked, then relizing it was a stupid question. Hannah let out a quiet laugh.

"Besides being in a hospital, I guess good." she answered trying to get him to laugh. Instead, he looked shocked at her answer.

"I hate hospitals. The service is great but the food,uggk!" she said hoping she would get a tiny laugh out. Her hopes paid off as Lennie let out a quick laugh.

"Lennie, who's going to take care of my gizmo?" she asked randomly, mocking the way Lennie called motorcycled gizmoes. Lennie smiled at the question.

"Well, I know nothing about them so I'll ask McCoy to take care of it for you." he said, and they both laughed. After fifteen minutes the three (eventually Anita joined) talked about what had happened and what they were going to do about it. Hannah liked the feeling that they cared about her, she didn't get that much even from her family. Then Anita let out a long sigh, ending their conversation.

"As much fun as I'm having right now, there is someone waiting out there who _desperatley_ wants to see you." Anita started, this made Hannah smile thinking about Mike. "So we will be on our way, and we will come back to visit you soon." Anita finished, she then walked up to her and gaver her a hug. Then, Lennie bent over and hugged her goodbye. Hannah then placed a small kiss on his cheek, Lennie and Anita waved goodbye and exited the room. Hannah let out a sigh of antisipation, she couldn't wait to see Mike. She felt safe when she was with him, and even though she was in a hospital, she wanted that feeling again. Almost as soon as Anita and Lennie exited, she saw Mike close the door and was standing in front of her bed. He slowly walked up beside her and crouched on the bedside. Hannah let out a smile, Mike noticed this and gently took her hand and kissed the palm.

"Hey, how are you beautiful?" he asked genuinely to her still holding her palm. Hannah just smiled more and brushed her hands through his hair.

"Not to bad, considering I'm in the hospital." she said, he let out a stifled laugh which made her grin. For a couple of minutes, Mike and Hannah talked silently and kissed, finally Mike broke the pleasent time they were having.

"I know you must really not want to hear this, but do you know anything about who attacked you last night?" Mike asked hoping she wasn't going to be uncomfortable. Hannah's smile quickly faded into a frown and sighed.

"I know who did this to me." she said firmly, holding back tears. Mike nodded and rubbed her arm to show a sign of comfort.

"His name is Thomas Smith. We were best friends when we were younger, and continued to be friends throught our lives. He always was a troubled person, and had the bad boy image. A couple of months ago, we got into a stupid fight, I can't even remember what it was about. A year before that, I gave him keys to my apartment, because he needed a place to stay. So after the fight I demanded my keys back. He agreed and the next day he gave them to me. I haven't seen him since but the night I got attacked, I was looking online for sex offenders. I then spotted his name on the list and began to read it and I was attacked." Hannah said to Mike through tears, Mike kissed her on her forehead for relief. She wiped away her tears and started again.

"He probably made a copy of my set, because he is a locksmith, and unlocked my apartment." she finished and let out a couple of tears. Mike hugged her and patted her back.

"Listen to me Hannah, Lennie and I are going to arrest him and he _is_ going to jail, so you don't have to worry." he said soothingly to her. She kissed him on the cheek and exchanged their goodbyes (they kissed) to eachother. Before Mike left the room he turned to her.

"I'll come to visit you right after we interrogate him." he said with a smile, which she returned to him, and he left.

**OUTSIDE ROOM 116**

"Well, did she give you any clues on who it might be?" Lennie asked eagerly as Mike closed the door of Hannah's room.

"Forget clues, she has a suspect. Thomas Smith, an ex-friend of hers, she has a strong feeling it is him." Mike said walking towards him.

"Where does he live?" Lennie asked.

"31st Street, right above the place he works." Mike replied, Anita then quickly stepped in.

"Well don't just stand there, bring this guy back to the precinct." she stated firmly at the two men. The quickly left the hospital in search for the suspect: Thomas Smith.

* * *

Okay, that was chapter 10. You got Hannah's answer on who did it, which is correct. But did he kill Holly Branson too? Find out soon, and please remember to review.

* * *

_**TBC**_  



	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Thankyou everybody for reading and stuff. I would like to say sorry to all those anonymous readers, I wish i could change the thing to allow your reviews, but I don't know how to. Thankyou once again **Stahlfan 125 **for reading _and _reviewing it. Please people try to review, I get really happy when i see reviews. Anyway the next chapter is the last so get ready for it, and heres the next chapter.

* * *

**31ST STREET, THOMAS SMITH'S APARTMENT AND PLACE OF WORK**

Mike got out of the car furiously. He was going to rip this guys head off when he saw him.After what he did to Hannah he deserved it, _and_ he might have killed Officer Branson too. He couldn't control his anger, luckily for him Lennie ran up beside him and grabbed him by his shoulders. He knew that Lennie cared for her too, but not as much as him. Mike had never felt this way about a woman before, could it be _love_? He didn't know, but if Lennie let go of him he could be punching the crap out of this guy right now. Mike tried to break free of Lennie's grip, but couldn't break loose.

"What are you doing Lennie, let go of me!" Mike yelled at him while trying to break free of Lennie's grip. But Lennie just wouldn't let Mike go, no matter how hard he tried to break free.

"Listen to me Mike, you have to control yourself." Lennie said, but Mike continued to thrash around.

"Did you see what he did to her Lennie, she didn't de-" Mike began but Lennie cut him off.

"Yes I saw what he did, but if you go punching someone again you could get fired and might never see her again. And do you really think she would want _that_ Mike?" Lennie bellowed at Mike. Now Mike was quiet and stopped moving. He took a deep breath and sighed, he then looked up at his partner.

"Can I _atleast_ push him against the wall and put the handcuffs on him?" Mike asked and Lennie let out a chuckle.

"You really want him to feel pain don't you?" Lennie asked with a sigh letting go of Mike. Mike just nodded at him and quirked his eyebrow.

"As long you don't _punch _him or _kick _him its fine." Lennie said which cause Mike to let out a mischievous grin at Lennie and ran into the building. Lennie just nodded and followed him in.

When Lennie got upstairs he saw that Mike was waiting.

"You didn't start the party without me?" Lennie asked cocking his head (really wiered I know!) at Mike.

"It aint a party until, Lennie Briscoe is here." he said joyfully to him. The two detectives put their backs against the sides of the door. Mike slowly knocked on the door and took out his gun.

"Who is it?" a man's voice came within the apartment.

"Surprise package for a Mr. Thomas Smith." Mike called out to the man, slowly the detectives heard steps coming closer to the door. Then the door opened, and there stood Thomas Smith, waiting for his _surprise_.

"Well where is it?" he asked with hostility, then Mike stepped infront of him and showed him his badge.

"This is a diffrent kind of surprise." Mike stated shining his badge at the now horrified Thomas Smith. He then slammed door but Mike stopped it with his foot. Mike then grabbed him and threw him against the wall. He grabbed Thomas' hands and put his mouth right near his ear.

"Before we state your gift, you have to answer this question." Mike hissed in his ear, then Lennie began.

"Do your hobbies include raping women and killing them? If so, your under arrest for the rapes of Hannah O'Brein and Holly Branson and the murder of Holly Branson." Lennie said, Thomas said nothing to them and remained silent.

"We'll take that as a yes." Mike hissed again, and put the handcuffs on him. Lennie stated his rights and Mike took him down the stairs and pushed him into the car.

**27TH PRECINCT**

"We know you did it Thomas." Lennie taunted. Thomas just sat there silently, hoping that they would stop.

"Come on Thomas, admit it. Even Hannah said you did it might as well admit it." Mike said containing his anger by sitting in the shadows.

"Listen, I have know idea who this Branson lady is but I would never hurt Hannah." Thomas said standing up then he sat down slowly.

"Bullshit, you got in a fight with her and you wanted revenge." Mike said startling Thomas.

"Thomas, lets make this quick, like pulling off a band-aid. Tell us how it happened." Lennie demanded. Thomas finally snapped and confessed.

"Alright I did it. I got mad at Hannah for asking me for her keys back, so I made a copy so I could screw up her apartment now and then. But it didn't seem to annoy her, so I decided to get back at her... big time! I was walking home one day, and I saw a woman who looked like Hannah going into an apartment building. I thought maybe she had a boyfriend, so I followed her up. When she walked into a room, a slammed the door and I, you know. When I was halfway through it, I realized it wasnt her. I didn't want to get caught so I killed her. Then about a couple of weeks later I decided to take action again, so I unlocked her apartment and raped her." he choked out, Mike sta there fuming in anger, but Lennie tapped him on the shoulder and the went outside.

"Well, he's all yours McCoy." Anita stated proudly to ADA Jack McCoy beside her.

"Thank you for your work detectives. You do know that Hannah will have to testify at trial, so please deliver the news. Tell her I wish her the best." he finished and walked out the room. Anita looked at him, knowing what that meant, he headed out teh door to Hannah.

* * *

Well last chapter is coming up please read and review.

* * *

**_TBC_**  



	12. Chapter 12

Attention readers this is the last chapter! I would also like to say I can take anonymous reviews now, so people **_please_** review! Thank you **Stahlfan125 **for reading and reviewing, and for being my only reviewer. I look foward to your reviews each time. Once again this si the last chapter so please review, anybody can now!

* * *

**MOUNT SINAI HOSPITAL, HANNAH O'BREIN'S ROOM**

Mike slowly walked into the room. Emotions overwhelmed him like crazy at that moment. He was happy to tell Hannah they caught him and ge confessed. But, he didn't want to tell her that she would have to testify in court. He had to testify in court before and it's not fun to be grilled by a lawyer. He just _couldn't _imagine what it would be like for her to testify, especially since she was personally tied to this case. Mike approached her cautiously, seeing that she was asleep. He bent down on his knees to see her face up close. Some guys might just think she was just pretty looking but to him she was _gorgeous_! She looked so angelic and peacful as she slept, it was hard not to smile. Not able to resist, Mike pecked her on her forehead. All of a sudden, Hannah's eyes fluttered open.

"Boo." she said grogily, and she smiled. Mike smiled back at her.

"I'm so scared" he whispered to her, she just laughed at his remark. Then pulled him into a hug.

"So, did you catch him?" she asked quickly, like a needle was put into her arm. Mike ran his fingers through her golden hair.

"Yeah we got him and he confessed" Mike said and then sighed. Hannah rolled her eyes at him for that.

"What was that for?" she asked a little angry, Mike was a bit taken back but brushed it off.

"It's just that, Lennie just called and his lawyer said he's not guilty by mental defect." Mike said looking staight at her sad eyes. Hannah groaned loudly at what he said.

"Well thats just great. They probably want me to testify, am I right?" Hannah asked sounding more woken up. Mike nodded, Hannah just sighed.

"Well atleast I get to meet the famous Jack McCoy, that Lennie always talks about." Hannah said trying to sound positive. Mike laughed.

"Yeah Jack's quite a character. But I want you to know if you feel uncomfortable at all, I'll be there for you. Lennie and Anita will be there too." Mike said while massaging her right hand. Hannah nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Mike remained with Hannah the rest of the night at the hospital.

**TRIAL PART 24**

"Do you promise to state the truth, all the truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The Court Officer asked Hannah.

"I do." Hannah stated firmly. She sat timidly in "the box" as she gazed at the jury. She noticed Mike in the crowed and he smiled at her. She quickly put a smle on and looked down hat her hands. The Court Officer walked away from her, and a older man on the left side of the room stood up from his table, and walked towards her. _Jack McCoy's older than I thought he'd be. I can't believe he rides a motorcycle. _Hannah thought as she looked at him.

"Detective O'Brien, may you tell the court how you found Officer Branson?" Jack asked.

"My partners and I found several stab wounds all over her body. I later discovered bruises on her inner upper thighs." Hannah answered.

"And what were the results of the rape-kit?" he asked.

"They came back positive." she answered simply.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but he also raped you and DNA matches confirmed that he did do it. Is that true?" he asked. Hannah swallowed hard, feeling a bit embarassed.

"Yes, yes that is true." she said.

"Now tell the court, do you think that Mr. Smith knew what he was doing when he commited those horrific acts?" he asked.

"Objection your Honor, he's asking for an _opinion_!" shouted the Defense Attorney.

"Detective O'Brein has known Mr. Smith, her whole life your Honor." Jack retorted.

"Overuled, you may answer the question Detective." the Judge said, and Hannah nodded.

"Yes, in my opinion he knew what he was doing when he comitted those crimes." Hannah answered.

"Nothing further." Jack said plainly and walked back to his table. Then the Defense Attorney stood up from his table and walked foward.

"So you have known Mr. Smith his whole life Detective?" he asked.

"Yes" she said quickly.

"So why don't you tell the court what Mr. Smith was like when he was a child." he told her. Hannah nodded.

"Well, he was really _diffrent _from all the other kids, but he seemed nice to me." Hannah answered.

"How so?" he asked her quickly, pacing back from one side of the courtroom to the other.

"Well he followed me around a lot and once a boy was helping me put my books away and he beat up the kid." Hannah answered.

"So he seemed obsessive to you?" he asked drawing his full attention to her.

"Not obsessive but like he had a crush on me thats all." Hannah said almost annoyed that he put words in her mouth.

"But otherwise he was a good a kid right?" he asked hoping that her answer would be yes, but Hannah looked down at her hands.

"Detective, will you answer the question?" he asked becoming impatient.

"No... no he wasn't all that good." Hannah said holding back tears. He seemed angered by her answer.

"May I remind you that you are under oath Detective." he snapped at her. Hannah nodded at him.

"Ummm, when I was about fifteen, he did something really bad." she said still holding back tears. Hannah just continued.

"He didn't like my dad that much, actually not at all. And one day my dad yelled at him for following me home, and I could tell he got really mad." Thomas gritted his teeth when he heard her say that. "So the day after that I came home from school and my dad wasn't home. I turned around and Thomas was standing there covered in blood." The Defense Attorney stood there almost embarrassed that he asked her the question. "He told me that he murdered my dad and threw his body in the dumpsters next to the 17th Precinct (thats why she got the hooboo jooboos there). And he threatned to kill me if I said anything. He said he'd be watching me, so all these years I tried to forget about that event but it still haunts me." she said now tears were coming out of her eyes. She then directed her attention to the jury. "If you can find it in your hearts to arrest him, I would appreciate it with all of mine." she said and burst into tears. The Defense Attorney quietly walked back to his seat and sat there in shock. Thomas looked like he wanted to murder her at that moment.

"Thank you Detective O'Brein, you may leave now." the judge said somberly. Hannah stood up, still crying, and walked out of the room. Mike followed her out and the courtroom remained silent.

**TRIAL PART 54 **

"On two accounts of rape and one account of murder how do you find the defendant?" the Judge asked the jury. Then one man stood up.

"We find the defendant guilty on all accounts." the man said, when Hannah heard this it sounded like heaven. She immediatly pilled Mike into a hug and the hugged both Lennie and Anita. The Court Officers took Thomas away as she held onto Mike. She then let go of him and walked up to Jack.

"I want to thank you for this." she said smiling with tears in her eyes. Jack smiled back happy.

"Anytime Detective. And anytime you need a motorcycle buddy, I'm here for that too." he said which caused he to laugh. She then pulled him into a hug, then hugged Claire (his partner). She then walked up to Mike and he pulled her into a hug.

"We got him babe, we got him." he whispered to her, Hannah smiled and kissed him.

**_FIN!

* * *

_**Well thats it, so please now, remember to review, every single one who reads this. Thank you!


End file.
